Adrienette
Adrienette is the most common name for the ship between Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Other names include Maridiren and Adrinette. Ship moments in Season One "The Bubbler" When Adrien mistakenly thinks the blue scarf Marinette made for him was given to him by his father, Marinette doesn't correct him on the basis that he (Adrien) was so happy his father gave him a good present. "Mr. Pigeon" Adrien compliments Marinette on her designing skills, saying that she has a good chance of winning the competition hosted by Gabriel, and wishes her good luck. Adrien winks at Marinette when she wins the competition, and says she did an awesome job. "Stormy Weather" Marinette waves at Adrien during his photoshoot, and Adrien waves back and looks happy to see her. "Timebreaker" Adrien compliments Marinette's work on the banner she made, and winks at her. Marinette accidentally drops Alix's watch, and Adrien catches it for her, asking, "You need any help?" "The Evillustrator" Adrien asks Marinette what she thought about Chat Noir, saying "Was he awesome?". Marinette replied saying, "Well yeah, he was awesome, but not as awesome as you! I mean- who could be, you're the most awesome of awesome!" Adrien says, "So that's a yes?", pats Marinette on the shoulder, and walks off. "Horrificator" Marinette stumbles over her words when she is about to act the part of Agent Jones, and Adrien reassures her she'll do fine. As Agent Jones, Marinette almost kisses Adrien (before Chloe Bourgois stops her). "The Mime" Adrien sees Marinette at The Mime's Amazing Adventures, and immediately sits next to her. "Princess Fragrance" When Marinette falls down the steps out the front of the school, Adrien catches her and asks if she's ok. "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)" When Marinette is caught in the rain, Adrien gives her his umbrella, then walks home in the the rain. See also Umbrella Scene. "Animan" When Marinette drops her magazine, Adrien goes to pick it up for her. "Guitar Villain" Adrien asks Marinette to sign his copy of Jagged Stone's latest album. "Kung Food" Marinette apologises to Adrien about bothering him, and Adrien reassures her that he didn't mind. Marinette is concerned that Cheng Sifu doesn't like her, and Adrien reassures her, saying that he was sure Cheng Sifu did like her. Adrien comforts a disheartened Marinette after her great-uncle loses the World's Greatest Chef competition. Adrien backs Marinette up on the theory that Chloe sabotaged Cheng Sifu's Celestial Soup. Marinette is worried about her great-uncle Cheng Sifu, and Adrien immediately volunteers to find him. Adrien watches Marinette learn to cook from her great-uncle. "The Gamer" Adrien invites himself over to Marinette's house to practice Ultimate Mecha Strike III for a tournament. Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain tell Adrien that Marinette "talks a lot about you Adrien, you know!" Marinette and Adrien both go to grab the same controller, laugh awkwardly, and blush. Adrien compliments Marinette on her gaming skills, saying, "We won again, thanks to you!" and "You're amazing, Marinette." Marinette gives Adrien a lucky charm, claiming it helps her play. Adrien pushes Marinette out of the way of one of The Gamer's blasts, and lands on top of Marinette. Adrien insists Marinette goes in his place to the Mecha Strike III tournament. "Reflekta" Adrien leans over to Marinette and tells her that the class photos at the park was a great idea. "Christmas Special" Adrien reads the card Marinette sent, looks up to the stars, and says "She's so awesome!" Category:Ships Category:Amazing Ships Category:Adrien Category:Marinette Category:Potatoes NOT In Love